


The Clutches of Jealousy

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Homewell, Jealous Homelander, Jealousy, Party, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Written for the lyric prompt And it feels like jealousy, And it feels like I can't breathe.





	The Clutches of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric prompt 
> 
> And it feels like jealousy  
And it feels like I can't breathe

Homelander doesn't like Anderson Ledesma. He's smarmy and arrogant, tells cheesy jokes a child would struggle to find funny. The thought of spending the evening having to smile and suck up to him because Vought wants his support makes him want to snap Anderson into tiny pieces.

Madelyn seems fond of the dark-haired, wealthy and there was no denying Anderson Ledesma was handsome, businessman. Her smiles towards him were genuine, he called her "Maddie," and they hugged, far too much. Every time Anderson has his hands on her, Homelander gets overwhelmed by so many emotions that he forgets how to breathe. 

The idea of spending the evening watching them together makes him feel sick, the thought of not going and them together alone, makes him feels worse.

~~~~~ 

He's sulking in a corner, everyone else is having a good time or at least pretending they are. 

Madelyn is making her way over to him, the black dress she's wearing fits perfectly and clings in all the right places. She has that look on her face that says she's going to drag him around the room whether he likes it or not. It doesn't matter she's barely looked at him half the evening. 

"You should try smiling because right now you look like you want to murder everyone in this room," Madelyn tells him with a teasing smile. "And funnily enough that vibe doesn't make people want to support us,".

"Maybe I don't care if they support us," He replies, arms folded across his chest refusing to look at her face. Instead, his eyes focus the gold cobra bracelet wrapped around her wrist. 

He brought it for her birthday, the fact she's wearing it soothes him a little. 

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine today," she mutters, reaching out for his arm. "Look I know you hate these things. I do, but for me could you at least try,". 

She's so close that he can smell her perfume, to everyone else in the room it looks like the average conversation. 

"It's just for a few more hours and after we can go to Dante's, have dinner and catch up. I know I've been busy lately but only because this event going well is important to me," her voice is soft, calming with a hint of pleading. 

She's saying all the right words, the promise of time together, an explanation for her lack of attention and the hint of pleading just enough to make him want to fix things, make her pleased with him.

"I'll smile, I'll charm the shit out of these people but don't leave me to make small talk with anyone alone," he sighs, finally looking at her face. 

"That's my boy," she says with a warm smile.


End file.
